Yu Narukami
In the anime, he is given the name Yu Narukami (鳴上 悠, ''Narukami Yuu) his other name can also be sexy beast. It can also be assumed that he likes (or works with) origami as shown in the more recent trailer of the anime. He is shown recording many of the more embarrassing moments on the Midnight Channel such as with Kanji. Yu starts off wearing the Yasogami High School uniform like in the game, but in the most recent trailer he arrived in Inaba he wearing his winter clothes instead of his uniform.For much of the first episode he wears his uniform buttoned up like most students, but he unbuttons the jacket upon releasing Izanagi. When he dreams of being within a foggy area, Yu hears a voice telling him to follow. However, he doesn't do so, only seeing a blury human figure before the dream ends. When he, Yosuke, and Chie go inside of the TV world and encounter Kuma (Teddie), he gives Yu his glasses. They first encounter shadows during their first excursion into the Midnight Channel, as opposed to their second as in the game. Chie is knocked unconscious leaving just Yu and Yosuke. Yu then summons Izanagi for the first time, defeating the shadows. Chie regains consciousness after the battle was over and the three of them are kicked out of the TV world by Kuma. Later at school, they discover that Saki Konishi had been murdered. Yosuke says that he thinks it was Saki in the TV during the Midnight Channel. The three of them meet at Junes where Yu decides to go with Yosuke into the tv world, leaving Chie alone at Junes. When Yu and Yosuke arrive in the tv world, they meet up with Kuma again. Kuma takes them to where Saki was and while there, they start hearing http://images.wikia.com/megamitensei/images/b/b0/Yu_remark_that_was_an_accident..jpgYu remarks that was the wrong person after he punches Yosuke. Yosuke, angered by the voices, runs into the Konishi liquor store. He then hears Saki's voice and her feelings being expressed. Yosuke, confused by the whole situation, then meets other self. The other self then changes into a shadow and charges at Yosuke which forces Yu to use Izanagi for battle. The battle rages, with Yosuke still denying his other self, forcing Yu to hit him, to which Yu remarks "Oops, wrong person". Yosuke then comes to terms with his other self, weakening the shadow and allowing Izanagi to finish him off. They return to Junes to a upset Chie who states that the both of them will treat her to food to make up to her. They both reluctantly agree. While going home, Yu and Yosuke both agree to work together to solve and case. When Yu, Yosuke, and Chie discover that Yukiko is gone, http://images.wikia.com/megamitensei/images/b/bb/Yu_first_time_charge_of_his_Persona.jpgYu first time use wild card to switch his personaAdded by Minako22they set off to find her. Returning to the TV World, they arrive at her castle. Chie charges ahead, leaving Yu and Yosuke to deal with the Shadows that show up. When they reach Chie, they have to deal with her other self who has turned into a Shadow. During the battle, Yu remembers that his ability is unique for being like the number "zero", which he uses to change his Arcana to that of the Magician. He then switches Izanagi for Pyro Jack which leads to Yu and Yosuke teaming up for the final blow against Chie's shadow. Chie accepts her other self allowing to her gain her persona. The three then leave the TV World so that they can regroup and recover. When Yu, Yosuke, and Chie reach Yukiko and her Shadow self ,Yu notices a chandelier falling toward Yosuke and Chie as Yu was trying to push them back but he also remember that he had obtained the Chariot Arcana and Persona are characterized by their strength, so Yu summons Ara Mitama to stop the chandelier from falling at them, but ends up taking a lot of damage (due to his persona's size) and switched his Persona to Izanagi to help Yosuke's Persona out of the chandelier and got stuck along Yosuke by the melted candles which unable it move before Yukiko's shadow transformation and unable help Chie when Yukiko's Shadow transform until from her flames make the candle waxed harder and able to break free.As the battle continues they are still unable to defeat Yukiko's shadow by the flames blocking them except Chie. As the shadow weakened Yu attacks with Yosuke and Chie to finish Shadow Yukiko and thus defeat her Shadow. After they saved and rescued Yukiko, Chie asked Yu for a favor, which resulted in him being forced to join the basketball club as a new recruit (even though in the original game he can chose to be in basketball club or join the soccer club). When he was forced to be Ai's "boyfriend", as a result of Kou revealing that he likes Chie, he feels disturbed and awkward for ditching school as he spends time with Ai (usually he remains calm,and agrees with Ai like in the social links). During a basketball game, which Kou told Yu would be his last, Ai and Chie got into an argument forcing Yu to tell them to pay attention since it was Kou's last game. After the game, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Kou, Ai, and Daisuke went to Aiya where Kou revealed that he was going to keep playing. Then as they were walking home, Ai told Yu that he no longer had to be her "boyfriend". On May 1st, he meets Kanji Tatsumi at school before he shows up on the interview/media. He notices a stuff bunny keychain Kanji had dropped. A few days go by when his uncle comes back revealing that he brought him a swimsuit that is purple with a heart on it. He responds that he finds it "fashionable". Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko then decide to scout out Kanji. Yu and Yukiko were partnered up. While waiting, Yu and Yukiko conversed before Yu asked her for her contact information for the investigation. Yosuke and Chie then came running back with Kanji chasing them resulting into Yu and Yukiko also running. Later, Yu sees Kanji on the midnight channel and he can't believe what he just saw. While they were searching for information about Kanji, they asked Kanji's mother about him. He then sees a boy who knows Kanji, holding the bunny keychain that he saw when he first met Kanji. He asks him if he can borrow it in order to find Kanji's location. As they reach the location, he and Yosuke refuse to go due to Kanji's outer and inner feelings. He even agrees with Yosuke to leave it be and run away thus leaving it t http://images.wikia.com/megamitensei/images/9/9c/Yu_using_the_persona_fusion_process.jpgYu first performing persona fusion process of Priestess and Magician ArcanaAdded by Minako22o the girls. When his persona and Yosuke's persona got caught by the Tough Guy, they became subdued or grossed out but when Nice Guy touched his rear end, he passed out due to poison. Then he and rest of the members got caught by Shadow Kanji's attack. Yu however, protected Kanji as he regained consciousness but was injured from the blast. As he was starting to feel helpless he heard Igor and Margaret's word that it is time to use the true ability of the Wild Card. He then combined the Priestess and Magician Arcana to make Yamata no Orochi in order to defeat Shadow Kanji however, he let Kanji deal the final blow to his other self. After, when Kanji asks if he can join them in their investigation, Yu and his friends all eagerly agree to let him join. When Yu and his friends go to the school camping trip, he tries Chie and Yukiko's homemade curry with a great deal of courage after Yosuke had passed out from eating it. He then too almost passes out after trying it. Chie and Yukiko eventually order from the Aiya restaurant for everyone. When there, he and Yosuke ask Kanji about Naoki Konishi. They learn that Naoki and Kanji were childhood friends. But Kanji got frustrated with answering questions about Naoki that he later returned, forcing Naoki with him. He then askes Naoki about his problem with no hesitation. Naoki is pleasantly surprised and they go on to eat together. Later at night, Chie and Yukiko arrive in his and Yosuke's tent after Kanji barged into their tent. At the last day of the school camp out, Yosuke had planned out a day for all of them to go swimming, even going as far as bringing swimsuits for Chie and Yukiko. When Chie and Yukiko come back after changing, he says both Chie and Yukiko look good in their swimsuits which causes them both to become very embarrassed and blush. But after Yosuke says a perverted comment, it causes the girls to push them into the water. Comically while falling, he doesn't seem to care falling with a blank expression while Yosuke seems to be enjoying it. But after he learns that Morooka is vomitting up the river, he becomes disgusted and shocked. June 20, Yu met Rise when she dropped her cell phone with a ganmodoki cell phone strap and continues pursue her until they are at the evalator.Then on June 22 Yu was requested by Yukiko to stay with Rise while he and the others catch the "culplit". He seen to get along with Rise about her life as the former pop star that nobody will understrand her real self. Then, as Yu saw her skill of making a paper airplane, he made an origami crane to show Rise, as she tries to copy what he made. Yu replied, "That's terrible", but apoloized to her. On June 23, Yu looks surprised that Rise came to school as a transfer student in the first year class. Yu helps Rise to a different route to escape from media at the school entence. As they got out from the gate he grabs Rise's hand and ran to Marikyu Tofu Shop, but the media is there. As Rise was in despair that she was replaced by another actor/pop star and ran away from Yu, for she accuses him for not "seeing the real her" as he worried and sorry her, even when he saw her at Midnight Channel that she already inside which he was surprised and serious. Meanwhile in chapter 10 of Persona 4 The Animation, in the Velvel Room, Margaret claimed that even though Yu had collected many social link card, Yu will face a terrible ordeal, It means that it was so horrible that the combined strength of all his arcana's card may not have the power to stop it. June 23, Yu has seen Rise in the Midnight Channel and knew that Rise had been put into the other world. Yu was also stunned by Rise's commercial programme about how Rise's shadow wanted to "reveal' herself. After the programme had ended, Yu received a call from Yusuke. In the call, Yusuke was extremely excited about the Rise bare-it-all 's showcast. Yu got annoyed and told him to calm down. He also told Yusuke to meet with him on the next day in the TV world along with the others. (June 24) In the TV world, they met with Kuma, which reclaimed that he was very lonely. Yu immediately asked Kuma about Rise before Kuma started to mumble again. When they arrived at a strip club called Marukyu, Kanji argued that he can't see anything in the fog regarding he didn't wear the glasses. Kuma gave him a pair of glasses but actually it was a funny-looking glasses. Kanji get mad at Kuma after being humiliated and laughed by Yukiko. In the strip club, they found many Rises wore a lot of different clothes. Yusuke was extremely happy and been kicked by Chie in the head. Lastly, Rise's shadow appeared in front of them wearing a bikini suit. After that, Rise's shadow become bored and decided to call out her special guest that is the real Rise Kujikawa. In order to stop Rise from saying "you're not me", Yu and his friends started to call upon their personas. But been stopped by the other shadows which can repel all elements's attack. So, they devided to use only their physical attack. In the same time, Kanji had lose his funny glasses and tried to search for it when Kuma gave him a cool-looking glasses. Kanji immediately called upon his persona, Take-Mikazuchi, and beat all the shadows in a second, considering his power attack were more powerful than the other personas. As usual, Rise denied the presence of her own shadow when the shadow started to strip off. The Rise's shadow went to berserk and changed into a satellitehead shadow. Rise tried to called Yu's name before she's going unconcious. Yu ordered Chie and Yukiko to protect Rise and Yukiko then ordered Kuma to take care of Rise. However, Rise's shadow can analyzed all of their persona's weaknesses and all of their attacks had been avoided by her. After a while, she began to counterattack. Rise's shadow hit Izanagi with Garu skill, Jiraiya with Zio skill, Tomoe Gozen with Agi skill, Konohana-Sakuya with Bufu skill and Take-Mikazuchi with Garu skill, all of their weaknesse. Yu and his friend were injured badly after the third attack. Before Rise's shadow began its final blow, Rise stopped her. The shadow decided to turn its attack to Rise but Kuma quickly stand in front of Rise and immediately charged towards the shadow with his sudden charged aura surrounding him. Rise's shadow was shocked because she can't analyzed Kuma's weakness and lost to Kuma. Rise began to understand and staretd to accept her shadow. She had obtained her persona, Himiko. However, a new problem occurred when Kuma's shadow began to appear. Kuma's loneliness and all the questions who he was had cause the awaken of his shadow. Kuma's shadow had the ability to pull everything into his black hole and Kuma was absorbed into it. When Yu was trying to shield Rise, Rise asked him to hold Himiko for her so that she can analyze the shadow's weakness. Yu called upon his Izanagi and hold Himiko tightly. Meanwhile, Kuma's determination for not giving up had waeken his own shadow and gave the opportunity for Himiko to analyze its weakness, by the shadow's chest. Izanagi hit it and it was destroyed. Kuma gained his persona, Kintouki-Douji. After it all ended, Yu walked Rise to her home. Rise thanked him for saving her life and quickly hold Yu's arm, started to showing her interest towards Yu. Persona 4 Vita 26.jpg Persona4 18 1-640x250.jpg Wqwe.jpg Bmbnmkjgh.png Yu 2.jpg 476573-persona 4 the animation ed2 large 03.jpg Category:Persona 4 Characters